What Isn't Gokudera Telling His Famiglia!
by TheBlackPuddle
Summary: Gokudera Hayato. Overzealous about becoming Tsuna's right hand man. Loves the Tenth, UMA's, and his explosives. One could say he fits right in with Tsuna's family. The problem is what isn't he telling his supposed family?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay so I have seen many, like MANY, stories on reincarnated Tsuna, time-travel Tsuna, strong Tsuna, or smart Tsuna etc. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE these stories, but I have never seen one about his self-proclaimed right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato. So… As a result I decided to write one. Please bear with me; I have almost NO experience in writing stories except for old school assignments. I have a few announcements even though this is my first upload. Please read and review!**

**1. I NEED a beta reader. I suck at grammar and spelling is just ok…**

**2. Do people generally like short or long chapters? Personally I like reading long chapters but if you want a chapter every week or so than it'll have to be short.**

**3. Additional to a beta reader I think I might need someone with extensive knowledge on KHR (or Japan in general). Yes, I love it but I am not an expert on ANYTHING…**

**4. Should I include flashbacks or is that too much because he's already a character?**

**5. Should I refer to Gokudera as Gokudera or Hayato?**

**Summary:**** Gokudera Hayato. Overly zealous about becoming Tsuna's right hand man. Loves the Tenth, UMA's, and his explosives. One could say he fits right in with Tsuna's family. The problem is what isn't he telling his supposed family?**

**Warning:**** Time-travel Gokudera, Smart, Awesome, basically God-like Gokudera. Some minor swearing. And I'll try not to make him too Gary Sue because I want this to follow the canon!**

**Thanks for reading my extensively long Authors Note now please enjoy my first chapter/prologue!**

* * *

_Famiglia_. One could say that this was the most important thing to the preteen sitting in the airplane heading to Namimori, Japan. One could say that, yet it wouldn't be true. The most important thing to this certain silver-haired individual was being accepted.

_Brash and Hotheaded._ One could say that this was how the young boy - no - man acted. People whispered about it, very loudly, but this did not change the fact that the supposed person was, in fact, neither.

_Naïve. _This is what the supposed 'older' individuals thought of him. A naïve boy that did not know the horrors of the world. They were wrong. They were the naïve ones compared to him. He knew the horrors of war, death, torture, and unfairness. An unfairness that plagued him to this day for all these years.

_Suspicious and Superstitious._ Gokudera Hayato was indeed both of these things but not without reason. There might not have been actual evidence of UMA's in this world but his eyes and memories were all he needed. He was suspicious, yes, but only because he had lost count of how many times someone got by his guard and hurt the people close to him.

_Explosive, Literally._ One could say that explosives drew too much attention to themselves and that, as a main weapon, it would be useless. People could say that and they would be right. One of the reasons he had chosen explosives as a main weapon was because when the time arose he would sacrifice himself to lure away the enemy. He wouldn't have to ever again watch as the enemy killed his comrades first before he himself was killed. He would rather go first and die trying to get rid of the adversary.

_Jerk. _He was mean. He admits it. But every time a person gets too close they get hurt. He dressed like a rebel to give them bad vibes. He swore at them to scare them off. He would insult them to get them to hate him. He acted like himself to scare the rest away… Yet, every time a person would keep pushing and pushing until they saw the actual Gokudera. Those people were never disgusted, infuriated, despondent, or livid. They saw him for who he was.

_Friends. _One could say he had a very specific relationship with his so-called friends. With some he bantered to ease the tension. With some there was name-calling just so he could have something unique to call them. With some there was silence, just a companionable pair that could understand one another. With some he treated them like a brother, the closest of friends, and like brothers they hated each other's guts. Then there was the sky, captain, commander, leader, best friend. They had a deep feeling of trust going both ways. He accepted Gokudera and gave him somewhere to belong with his friends. Gokudera gave him his loyalty.

_Death, Hate, War, Asshole, Maniac, Bastard, Murderer- the Devil. _He was all, yet one and the same. The nicknames followed him through life and then eventually, death. He spared no one. Not when his family, not _Famiglia_, needed him. He would give his all and eventually be done with it. The murder, the blood, the screams, they all stop sooner or later for the ordinary man. Unfortunately for Gokudera Hayato, or Smokin' Bomb Hayato, it never stopped. It followed him. Through life then death then life then death all over again. The only peace he could ever have was when in his daily life he stopped thinking about all these things. When he enjoyed his time with his new family. Unfortunately, the days pass by so quickly that it makes the night seem longer.

_Per far fermare la notte doveva trovare il suo cielo al più presto._

* * *

**To stop the night he had to find his sky soon.**

**Don't blame me. Blame Google translate if I butchered the Italian language. So… Hope you guys liked my prologue thingy. I expect reviews. Like, now. Why are you still reading this? Get to reviewing! ;P**

**Haha ok. Thanks again for reading my first story! Well, I mean first one I have published… I get depressed easily so please, please, PLEASE be nice and at least favorite?**


	2. Chapter 1

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED (Sorry it took so long)**

**ALSO, I don't know if you guys already know this but by time-travel Gokudera and with all the 'subtle' hints with Giotto's name Gokudera is basically G. I'm just saying this because I got one or two reviews on the time-travel aspect and I wasn't too sure if I was confusing you guys with my 'subtle' hints.**

**Warning****: I CAN ONLY EVER WRITE MELODRAMATIC STORIES SO IF IT COMES OFF AS TOO MUCH TELL ME! PAIRINGS?! Between who and who?**

**Disclaimer****: I totally own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. When pigs fly. Wait! :O The swine flu! YEEEEES! It is miiiine! Now to go and change the pairings a bit... hmm... needs more... YAOI! Boom. When you see the anime/manga with yaoi pairings you will know I own it!**

**Beta'd by YueRyuu**

* * *

Gokudera closed his eyes and waited for the explosion to end his life. A single tear cascaded down his cheek, and with his last thought all he could think was 'Guess I couldn't last long enough to see the mafia change for the better… like Giotto's.'

But instead of the inevitable 'boom' and the splattering of his remains, nothing happened to Gokudera, and he slowly opened his eyes to find out why. The first thing Gokudera saw was the color brown. The next thing he noticed was that the supposed 'Tenth Boss of the Vongola' was clutching onto the last dynamite he had thrown like it was his lifeline. His face was scrunched up while his eyes were closed, and Gokudera couldn't help but sigh with a nostalgic feeling. 'He looks almost exactly like Giotto… and acts a bit like him too. So reckless.'

The world stilled as Gokudera thought. The young boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had risked his life trying to save him. Not only did that warm his oh-so-cold heart but it also started turning the gears in his head. 'He's a descendant of Giotto; he looks like him; he acts like him; maybe he'll be the one to change the mafia. I might not miss the turning point of the world yet, old friend.'

When the Juudaime opened his eyes all Gokudera could do except for crying tears of joy was to pledge his loyalty to him. And like any right-hand man would do, he got rid of the danger when it came to them. Namely, in the shape of a couple of seniors.

* * *

On the one day out of the whole entire time he spent with his Juudaime, it just had to be the day he was gone where this...this...baseball idiot stuck his talons into Tsunayoshi-sama and wouldn't let go like a harpy... except male.

It wasn't like Gokudera seriously hated the guy—what was it?—Yamamoto Takeshi. It was just that he reminded him so much of his past friend. And, no, although Gokudera was technically older than them mentally, that did not mean he acted mature. Well, yes, he does, but just being around them he subconsciously started to act his physical age. _Again._

Gokudera wanted to act mature; he really did. But being surrounded by teenagers again, practically reincarnations of his old friends, he couldn't help but act the same way. I mean, who would want to act like a brat in front of their beloved juudaime on purpose? Gokudera really, really didn't, but he just _did_.

Back to the matter at hand, Gokudera and—what was it again?—whatever, he shall now be dubbed the baseball-idiot by Gokudera himself. So, the baseball-idiot and Gokudera were arguing in front of his precious juudaime over how the baseball-idiot shouldn't join the mafia 'game'. Like seriously, Gokudera could appreciate people with strength or skill, and the baseball-idiot had _potential_, but immediately dubbing the mafia as a game was just... No.

But apparently Reborn had other ideas on the matter at hand, so he decided to give the baseball-idiot a chance. A chance.

... Aaand the chance he thought he had given him was soon blown out of the water by his immense stupidity.

* * *

_Apparently_, to appease Gokudera, Reborn had thought of holding a Family entrance test. Gokudera was immediately suspicious, and he had a right to be. Reborn never, ever cared about _appeasing_ anyone, except himself. Well, it seemed that his worries were not for naught as he was called out by 'Yamamoto' with a letter in his shoebox telling him they were to meet behind the school after classes ended.

_Apparently_, 'Gokudera' had called out Yamamoto with a letter in _his_ shoebox. So, in the end, there they were in an awkward silence just staring at each other until...

"You should drink some milk. Frustration is usually caused by the lack of calcium," the baseball-idiot said with a stupid grin on his face while pulling out some random milk container.

Gokudera's eye twitched. Then, it twitched again. Finally he started to minutely shake with rage, thinking of many _colorful_ words that did not even exist in this era anymore. Clenching his fists unconsciously, Gokudera prepared for attack but was immediately deterred as Juudaime came running along with Reborn being pulled along.

'It seems like Reborn has something planned. I don't like it already,' Gokudera thought as he straightened his posture and unclenched his fists.

* * *

In reality, Gokudera had immensely enjoyed just letting go of himself and throwing all of his dynamite to the wind... following the baseball-idiot and Juudaime. But, as he realized that what he had thrown was too much, he immediately called out for his Juudaime. It was all in vain as everything blew up and a dust cloud settled over the ground, making it impossible to see.

Luckily, after a few moments passed, the baseball-idiot (he will now be referred to as Yamamoto-san in Gokudera's thoughts only just because Gokudera had _some_ respect for him...) had helped Juudaime survive and they missed most of the explosions.

* * *

**So this is my updated version. Hopefully you guys like it and sorry that I'm kind of breezing through a lot of things but like I said, to me they are kind of boring.**

**Tanks everyone, Ja Ne.**


End file.
